


Love Off The Field?

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Captain louis, Cussing, M/M, football louis, mabe smut, music writer harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Manchester United captain. He only loved his family and the sport. That was before he was forced to go on a blind date. Harry Styles a music major. He works at Syco records as a song writer. What happens on the blind date? But most of all. Does louis find love off the field?</p>
<p>COMMING WINTER 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love off the field?

Louis Tomlinson captain of Manchester United football team. All he ever loved was his 5 girls his mom and sister. Oh and the one and only game. Football. He has never loved someone more than football. He has had girlfriends and boyfriends but he never loved them. He sometimes come off a dick. His best friend Liam and Niall want him to find someone other than football. 

That is until Zayn Niall's boyfriend tells him that his best friend is single and ready to mingle. 

Meet Harry Styles. He is music major. He is a song writer at Syco. He has a tragic past. now he only has two people he cares about his best friend and his little sister. He doesn't know much about Louis Tomlinson just that he is captain of Manchester United. 

What happens when their best friends put them on a blind date?

Will sparks fly? and will Harry past come back up?

But most of all. 

Will louis find love off the field?


	2. <1>

Harry POV 

I stare down at the price of paper trying to will lyrics to flow through my mind. But they do NOT want to corporate with me. I sigh and throw my pencil a lean back against my head board and rub my eyes. 

I groan out loud. Why can't I just write the chorus to this god dam song? 

I hear a knock on my door and it being open a bit. I lean up and look at the door knowing who is already there. 

"Harry?" She says quietly 

I force a smile into my face and I turn and look at the clock. It's 3am. 

I turn back to her and see her shyly standing at the door with her blanket In hand and the door knob in the other. 

"Did you have a bad dream" I asked

"Yeah"

"Do you want to lay here with me" 

"Uh Hu" she says nodding slowly

"C'mon love" she walks towards me after shutting the door. She walks towards me on my side of the bed. She stands there while I grab her and set her beside me. 

"What kind of dream was it this time gem?" (I know Gemma older but in this story she is the little sister)

"A bad one" she replied quietly

"Do you want to talk about it" 

She shakes her head and yawns. 

I grab my papers and pencil and set them on my night stand. She waits till I turn off the light and lay down. She grabs her blanket and spreads it on both of us. 

The blanket covers her whole body but only my torso. She snuggles closer and rests her head on my arm. 

I kiss her head and mumble goodnight. 

She falls asleep quickly while I lay here hearing her soft breaths wide awake. 

I need to get rid of this writers block before the end of this week. 

I stay up a little until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. I close them and use her soft breathing as a lullaby. 

And I finally fell asleep.   
~~~~~  
I wake up to someone bouncing on my stomach and I make a grunting sound as I open my eyes.  
“Harry wake up!”  
Gemma is bouncing on my stomach and hitting my shoulders trying to wake me up.   
I turn my head and look at the clock and its 9AM. I guess I should get up and make breakfast before I have to head to work.  
“Ok. Ok I’m up. No more bouncing.” I grab her by her waist and lift her off me.  
She giggles while I move her.   
“Why don’t you go change out of your pajamas while I go make breakfast? What do you want this morning Gem?”   
She puts her little finger on her chin as she is thinking. I chuckle as I get up and head to my closet. I grab a shirt and pants and slip them on.  
I step out and see her still on my bed thinking.  
“Uhhh I want… Pancakes. No Chocolate Chip Pancakes” she says while clapping her hands together.  
“Your wish is my command” I say while bowing.  
She giggles and pushes herself down the bed and runs out of the room.   
I finish getting ready and head out into the kitchen to make some pancakes.   
I step into my kitchen and start grabbing all the ingredients and the equipment.

I head towards the counter and start mixing up all the ingredients when gem walks into the kitchen. I take a look at what she is wearing as she struggles to sit on the chair.   
She is wearing a white blouse with a flower power skirt and orange socks. She has the brush in her hand and boungles in her hand while she sets it beside her on the chair.  
“Harry brush hair” she says while sitting at the table.  
“Got to wait love. I need to finish this last one.”  
I flip the last pancake and set it on our plates and bring them to the table. I grab the orange juice and pour mine in a glass and hers in her princess Sippy cup that she has to use for everything.  
I crouch in front of her and grab the brush. “Okay what is it today?”   
“Uh a braid!”  
I grip the brush and start to comb through her dark brown hair like mine and it’s also curly. Like mine.  
While she eats her pancakes, I finish the braid and tie it with a pink boungle at the end.  
I grab myself a plate and set it beside her and take a seat. I grab my fork and start eating.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes love” I say with a smile and a mouth full looking at her.  
“Eww gross”  
I swallow and smile cheekily at her.  
“When is Lou and Lux getting here?”   
I turn and looked at the clock on the wall.  
“In a couple of minutes she should be he-“  
The door bell goes off.  
“Now”  
I stand up and walk towards the door to let Lou in.  
I open the door and my blonde haired friend comes into view.  
“Haz! How are ya?”  
I smile at her and hug her with a baby Lux in her arms.  
“Thank you so much Lou. I really appreciate it”  
“Harry, please you watch Lux for me when I’m busy. The least I could do is the same thing.”  
“Thank you anyway”  
“Yeah. Now go to work and work your magic.”  
She starts pushing me out the door while I’m laughing.  
“Ok. Ok. Let me just say bye to Gem”  
“Gem! I’ll see you after work! Love you.”  
“Bye” I hear her yell back as she comes running and hugs my legs.  
“Bye Hazzy”  
“Bye see you after work okay”  
She let goes of my legs and grabs Lou hand taking her further into the house. Well more like mansion because of my song writing career.  
I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk towards my Audi.  
\----  
I walk into Syco records. I nod to the secretaries at the main desk.  
I get to the elevator and swipe my ID card and the doors open.  
“Wait! Hold the doors.”   
I quickly stick my arm out to stop the doors and a dark figure steps in.   
“Hey Harry”  
I look at my best friend Zayn also Co writer.  
“Morning Zayn”   
I turn and look at him and see a purple love bite on his neck and smirk at hime. He notices me looking at him and gives me a confused look.  
“What?”  
“I’m guessing Manchester Won last night from the sight of that love bite your sporting”   
His olive skin turns pink and he hits my arms. I laugh at his blushing.  
“Shut up Harold”  
“That’s not my name”   
We get to our floor and when we walk out he throws his arms around my shoulders.   
“You need to find someone Haz.” He says while having a grip like steal on my shoulders.  
“I don’t need anyone Z. I got Gem, Lou, Lux, and you that’s all I need.” I say  
“That’s sweet but I mean a boyfriend or something.”  
In truth it would be nice to have someone there for me other than friends and family.   
“Cmon Harry me and niall could set you up with someone-“  
“No. no. no. no blind dates with someone I don’t know. At least not alone.”  
He smiles. “Then it’s settled a double date with me and Niall and mystery guy.”  
“But Zayn!” I whine  
“Nope its settled and you already agreed. Oh my god Niall will be so happy to see our Hazza with someone”  
“Now let’s get to work. We have a lot to do in a little time for that new artist.”  
I flop into the couch in the recording room and take out my song journal.  
I open it to a song I was working on last night to show to Zayn and see if he could help me with my dumb writer block.  
\-----------------  
It was 10Pm when I got home. I was driving up my drive way to the house. I take a look at the house and see that none of the lights are on except for the living room light.  
I get out and decide to just leave my bag there. I have to go to work in the morning anyway.  
I unlock the door and head inside. I drop my keys in the bowl by the door and toe off my shoes. I take off my jacket and hang it up on the hook with all our other sweaters and jackets we have used recently.  
I walk into the living room to find all three of my girls asleep. I smile at the site of how cute they look.  
Lou has her back to the arm rest with lux beside her and Gem in between her legs with the pillow on her stomach.  
The movie tangled is still on and it’s on the part when the Maximus and flin are fighting on the cliff.   
I grab gem and head upstairs towards her room. I push the door open with my foot and come to see a pink room with princesses on the wall.  
I walk towards her purple bed and lay her down on them. I smile at her and lean down to give a peck on the forehead. “Goodnight” I mutter to her   
I turn on the nightlight she has and close the door but leaving a crack.  
I walk back down the stairs where Lou is sleeping.  
I walk up to her and shake her a bit. “Lou. Wake up. I’m home you could go or do you want me to call Tom and tell him that you’re spending the night?”  
She opens her eyes and yawns. She sits up and stretches. She stands up and smiles at me. She goes to grab Lux. “Hey I got it” I say while grabbing her.  
I wrap the blanket around her because it’s kind of chilly outside.   
“How was work?”   
“Fine. Turns out I’m going on a double date.”  
She laughs quietly as she slips on her shoes and jacket.  
“Are you shure you want to leave? You know you’re welcome here Lou.”  
“Don’t worry Haz. I got to get home anyway”  
“Ok”  
We walk out and I strap Lux into her seat and open the door for Lou.  
“So Tomorrow same time?”  
I shake my head. “No I got the day off actually.”  
“Good. Have a Gem and Harry day yeah she misses you, you know.”   
I sigh. “I know” I look down at the ground at my shoes. I have been working more since the incident. Since Gemma moved in with me a year ago.   
“I know” I whisper  
“Well just do something fun? I know it’s hard and every-“  
“I know and I will okay. Thank you for everything Lou. Goodnight” I kiss her cheek and close the door as she climbs in.   
I wave while she leaves through the gates.  
I look up into the sky where there isn’t any clouds but stars.   
I look back down and shiver. I make my way back inside and head to bed because tomorrow is going to be a full day of fun.  
\-------------------  
its kind of boring but its the first chapter.  
Thanks for reading


	3. ch.2

Harry POV

I wake up before gem does and I walk into the kitchen and start making us breakfast. I grab a pan and set it on the flame. I start the scrambled eggs and bacon.

By the time it’s done I hear little pitter patter of feet walking towards the kitchen.

“Morning love” I say cheerfully.

She yawns and has her little fits rub her eyes and look adorable.

“Morning” she says in a tired voice.

I set our plates down and start eating, but she hasn’t picked up her fork yet.

“What’s wrong?”

“You weren’t here last night”

I sigh. “I know I had something important to do at work”

“Oh” she was quiet for a minute. “When is Lou getting here?”

“She’s not”

“Why?”

I smile at her. “Because today is going to be a Gem and Harry day”

Her whole face lights up.

“Really?”

“YUP. So the faster you eat the faster we leave”

“Where are we going?”

I grab my fork and get some eggs and put it my mouth. I wave my fork at her.

“Now that is up to you my dear Gem”

She squeals and starts shoveling her food in her mouth.

“Wow. Wow slow down love. No need to hurry”

She goes slower but finishes before me. She gets up and puts her plate in the sink before running to her room to change I presume.

I smile at how happy that made her. I wish it could stay like that.

I finish and do the dishes. After I walk up the stairs and towards her room. I take a peek in and she has two out fits laid out on her princess bed. I smile and continue walking to get dressed. I dress in black jeans and a white t-shirt. I put on fresh socks and make my way to the bathroom to do my hair and teeth.

After I walk back down the hall to see Gemma stepping out of her room. She is wearing a red and white dress with white legging. I shake my head at how I don’t have to dress her anymore.

I step closer and she looks up with a smile.

“MY. MY. MY look how beautiful you look”

She giggles. “Tank you”

“You welcome”

She grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the stairs and towards the door. She picks up her shoes and sits on the floor. She grabs her shoes and starts repeating the way I taught her to tie shoes.

“Cress cross, under the bridge, two bunny ears, tie together, under the bridge”

I bite my lip and grab my shoes and slip them on.

I grab my keys from the pink bowel and her coat. I handed her coat to her and got my own coat on also. It’s getting quite cold today.

I open the door and I click the car while she runs towards it.

“C’mon harry!”

“Wait Gemma I don’t even know where we are going you didn’t say”

She stops at the car and turns to me.   
“I want to go to build a bear and Disney store and. And”

“Okay. Okay so you want to go to the mall?”

She nods. I open the door and I pick her up. I strap her in to her car seat and go to my side.

“I also want to see frozen.”

“Frozen?”

“Yeah the new movie we say on TV yesterday”

“Oh the snow one”  
“Yeah!”

“Okay we could do that to.”

She cheers ad I smile while I take glances at her through the review mirror.

She sings along with the radio to the songs she knows and I join in. until we get to the mall and she unstraps herself and waits for me to open her door. I step out and walk around to see people watching me.

I roll my eyes and help gem out.

“Hand” I say

She grips my hand as we look both ways before walking towards the mall. She is skipping in next to me as we walk. I hear a click of a camera but ignore it.

She knows where exactly what store she wants to go to because she is pulling my hand to go faster.

“C’mon Harry!”

“Gem what’s the hurry?”

“I just want to see what they have.”

She leads the way as I look around and see it’s quite crowded today.

We get to the Disney store and she lets go of my hand and runs towards the Brave section.

She starts looking at everything while I trail close behind.

“Look Harry!” she squeals as she runs towards a different section.

I look and see she is pointing at a box. I go where she is standing to see what she is looking at.

“It’s Ariel’s castle and she is with Prince Eric.”

The castle is big it’s up to my knees and its white and gold.

She turns to me and puts her hands together. I mentally prepare myself for the begging that she is going to inflect any second now.

“Harry can I have it please?” she starts “Please I’ll be good and everything. Please. Please”

I look down into her green eyes and just melt. Got she has me wrapped around her finger. I can’t say no to that face.

“Okay. Only if you are good”

She cheers and wraps her arms around my leg and grabs the box and pulls it. It only slides an inch on the floor.

I pick it up and she leads me to the register. I set the box on the floor while we wait for our turn.

She just keeps looking at the castle and stands quietly.

We get up to the register and it turn out the castle is $50. Just for a castle. Oh well it’s not like we don’t have money. After they bag it and everything I take her to build a bear and we spend an hour doing everything.

By the time we take the stuff to the car we walk back to the movie theater here. I look at the times and see the movie is about to start. I buy the tickets and we head inside.

\---

The movie was good actually. I liked it and I know gem liked it two because she was smiling and laughing through the whole thing.

By the time we get home she is fast asleep and I bring her in first before getting the stuff I bought her.

God this castle is big. I take it to her room along with the bear and set it down next her toy box.

I lean down and give her a kiss and do the routine.

I walk back down the stairs to find my phone ringing. I grab it and find it's Zayn.

"Hello" I say into the phone

"Styles"

"What?"

"S how are you?"

"Is this why you called Zayn. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." I say while I make shure everything is lock and the system is on.

I turn off the lights and walk back up the steps in the dark.

"Why are you tired? It's our day off"

"I took Gem to the mall for the day."

"Oh and how was it?"

"Good we had fun and she was happy so I'm happy"

"Harry" I hear Zayn's voice do that thing when I know he is about to give a lecture.

I sigh. "Save it Zayn I don't need to hear it. why are you calling me anyway?"

"What I can't talk to my best friend?"

"No" I deadpan

"Ass whole. Anyway I called about the date"

"What date?"

I hear him groan and then a voice.

"God Harry THE date. The double date I told you about yesterday?"

"Oh that date"

I change while having the phone on speaker and then laying down on my bed.

"YES! That date"

"Ok"

"Niall! Harry is being an ass whole" I hear him complain

"No I'm not"

I hear movement on the other line and then a thick Irish accent starts talking. 

"Hello Harry"

"Hi Niall"

"How is you?"

"Tired"

"I'm good thanks for asking. So this date it's tomorrow."

"What? why?" I whine

"Because tomorrow is our day off"

"Not for me and Zayn"

"Right but for me and your guy"

"What guy?"

"It's a surprise"

I groan. "Ok tomorrow are we finish here I want to sleep now."

"Ok Mr. Grouch have sweet dreams"

"Yeah bye"

before I hang up I hear him mutter something before the line clicks.

"We just want you happy"

I sigh.

I am happy. Maybe it's not happy to them but I am. I am content with everything around me. I couldn't be more grateful. I close my eyes and dread for tomorrow.

\------

 

I get to the studio and get to work before Zayn even arrived.

We banter through the whole day and we get a lot of work done today.

when I look at the clock and see it's time for the date and I groan. I cover my eyes and rub them. I brought my clothes with me and so did he.

"We are meeting them there at the restaurant"

"I know Zayn you already told me that like 30 time today"

"Sorry"

"So let's get you dressed"

"How do you know that I'm not all ready?" I lied

"Because I know you" he says with a smirk.

I glare at him as I pick up my bag off the floor and we walk towards the bathroom.

I take off my shirt and grab my black button up I ironed this morning.

I fold the cuffs and tuck it in. I turn to the mirror and fix my hair a bit.

"Let me fix that nest of yours"

"Hey your just jealous of my curls."

he rolls his eyes "Yeah I am"

He rakes his fingers through my air and it goes up slightly like a quaff but not really. he plays with it for a couple of minutes until he thinks its perfect.

I Look into the mirror ad I look good I guess.

we walk out and head to my car. Niall dropped him off and we are riding together.

Through the whole ride to the restaurant Zayn is giving me tips and everything.

"Okay Zayn I get it. I have been on dates before"

"Yeah and what happened to them?"

I shrug. "I didn't like them"

"You don't like anybody"

"That's a lie"

"Just be nice and not yourself"

"Then what self" I say in a joking manner.

we pull up and I turn off the car and about to get out when Zayn reply's.

"Your high school self"

I lower my gaze on him.

my high school self. I don't even know how to pull that off anymore. when me and Zayn where in high school we were the kings and popular and all that shit. We partied and stuff. I dated a lot in high school but since I have gem now I don't date anymore.

we step out of the car and we walk towards the door.

"Just try to have fun please"

"Ok" I mutter

I guess I could try for Zayn. He just wants me to be happy and he is always there for me so I'll do this for him.

We walk to the table and I stop because I am greeted with piecing blue eyes staring at me with a cold look but trying to hide it.

and those blue eyes belong to none other than Louis Tomlinson. Captain of Manchester United.

\-----------------------------

 

soooo here is another chapter.

tell me what you think.

thanks for reading


	4. ch. 3

Harry POV  
I stare into those cold blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. I don’t know much about him just that he is captain of Manchester united.   
He has tan skin from running around the pitch all day. His hair is brown and it swept kind of up. He is wearing a white button down shirt with black chinos.   
When I get closer he is a couple of inches shorter than me. He isn’t smiling just sitting there with Niall.   
When we get there Zayn and Niall greet each other and stuff couple people do. I take a seat across from Louis and Zayn across from Niall.  
“Harry this is Louis, Louis this is Harry. Harry is Zayn’s best friend since they were like in diapers”  
He reaches across the table with his hand out.   
“Louis Tomlinson” he says  
His voice is quite high pitch but also deep if that even makes sense.  
When our hands touch it’s kind of like being shocked. I try to act like nothing happened.  
“Harry Styles” I reply back  
We pull our hands back and I set mine on the table. I grab the menu and start looking through it when I feel a nudge from Zayn.  
“What?” I hiss under my breath  
We both have our menus up so they won’t see us talking.  
“Make up a conversation Haz. Don’t just sit here behind the menu” he whispers  
“I’m looking for something to eat” I say while skimming the menu.  
I guess I’ll just go with the House bacon cheeseburger.   
I put down my menu and fold my hands on my lap.  
“So Harry, Zayn how is the new song going?” Niall asks  
I turn towards him. “Fine” I say  
He nods and purses his lips.   
I should make some sort of conversation I guess.  
“So how are you?” I say while looking at Louis  
He looks up to me meeting my gaze but looks away.   
“Good. You?”  
“I’m good to”  
“Oh Zayn can you help me look for my shin guard in the car please?”  
“Wha-“I see Niall pull Zayn and walking towards the front.  
We both look at them with wide eyes.   
We look back at each other.  
“Did they just leave?”  
“No they just went to look in the car” I say  
We are quiet for a minute.  
My phone buzzes and I look down.   
From Zayn  
Talk to him! We’ll be right back in 5.  
“So what did they say?”  
“They will be right back” I say with a sigh  
“I think this is their way of saying for us to get to know each other” Louis says  
I nod.  
He leans onto his elbows.  
“Okay. So you work at Syco with Zayn?”  
I nod. “Yeah I do.”  
“Do you know what I do?”   
“Err I know you play for Manchester and that you are captain.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah. I don’t really watch it as much as I used to so… yeah”  
“When was the last time you came to a game?”  
I bit my lip thinking about it.   
“It was back when Niall first asked Zayn”  
He looks wide eyed.  
“Really? That was like 2 years ago”  
“Yeah I know. I just… been busy and everything”  
He nods.   
We continue talking and we laugh (Well mostly me laughing) and I get him to smile a couple of times.  
My phone starts to ring the familiar tune of Lou’s ringtone.  
I look down.  
“Sorry I need to take this. I’ll be right back”  
I get up and walk towards the front.  
“Hello”  
“Harry!” she says franticly  
“What? What’s wrong? Is everything all right?”  
“She fell well slipped and I’m taking her to the hospital.”  
“Wait what!?”  
“Her wrist is swollen I think it’s sprained or broken. We’re going to the hospital”  
I grab onto the podium that is right next to me to steady myself.  
“Ok I’ll meet you there”  
“I’m sorry Harry” she whispered  
“No. No. I’ts fine, well it’s not but you get what I mean”  
“Ok I will see you in a few”  
“Yeah” I hand up and take a need breath as I turn around and rush back to the table.  
I see Niall and Zayn are back and talking to Louis. Probably asking where I am. I get to the table.  
Zayn is the first one to notice something is wrong. He grabs my arms.  
“Harry what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Gem” I whisper so the others won’t hear.  
“What about her? I though Lou was watching her”  
“Yeah but something happened and she got hurt. I’m meeting Lou at the hospital right n-“  
“Wait the hospital!” he nearly shouted  
I shushed him. “Yes. So I need to go”  
“Should I go? Or…”  
“No. its fine I’ll call you later and tell you”  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asks  
I look and he is looking at us curiously.  
“I need to leave I’m sorry but a emergency came up.”  
“C’mon Harry! Cant it wait or something?” Niall complains  
I feel anger start going through my veins. I send him a glare and step closer to him.  
“No. It cannot wait” I say in his face  
His eyes widen and he puts his hands up in surrender.   
“I’m sorry” I say to Louis. “I- It’s just… I need to go. I’m sorry again. Maybe we could do this again if you want but I’ll understand if you don’t. But I need to go. Sorry”  
I leave before anyone can reply and I head out the door to my car.  
I really hope Gem is okay and it’s nothing severe.  
I bite my lip while I drive a bit over the speed limit.  
Only one thing on my mind and that was Gem but there was also the creeping thought of Louis and his sad eyes.   
\---------------------  
sorry its short. school. ugh  
tell me what you think  
thanks for reading :D


	5. 4

Harry POV  
I drive into our drive way with Gem in the backseat sleeping. I turn around and see her clutching her cast on her wrist.   
It turns out she broke it and needs the cast on for a couple of months.  
God I was so worried when I got there. I expected the worst but I just over exaggerated.  
Lou kept telling me she was sorry over and over. I told her it wasn’t her fault. Which it was. A little bit.  
I’m just glad it wasn’t anything severe.  
I step out and go around and open the back door. I unbuckle her and move her very carefully as I pick her up. I jip check the door to close it and walk up our pathway to the door.  
I open the door with one hand and walk inside. I walk up the stairs to her room and walk in. I set her in her pink bed and put the covers over her. I turn around and click on her night light and kiss her forehead.  
“Thank god you’re okay” I whisper against her forehead.  
I leave a crack and walk down the stairs.  
I walk into the kitchen and see the mess that they left. I sigh at the sight. Milk on the floor and batter with some other stuff that I don’t even know.  
I grab the broom and start sweeping up the stuff that look like flour.   
After for an hour of cleaning I walk into the kitchen. I turn off the light and walk into the living room and pick up a little bit.   
We don’t have a made because it is usually just us two and we are not that messy. I pick up her toys and pillows off the floor.   
I plop onto the couch and breathe out and my head lulls back. I sprawl out and relax just for a couple of minutes before I head up.   
I feel the buzzing before the ring and I groan.  
“Who is calling me?” I grumble   
I look at the caller ID and see it is Zayn. I look at the clock and see it is 10pm. I thought it would have been later actually. I pick it up on the second ring.  
“Hello” I say into the phone  
“Haz”  
“Yeah”  
“What happened you just left and that’s it and you didn’t call”  
“Sorry just walked in actually and was cleaning up the mess.”  
“Oh” is what he says before there is silence on the line.  
“Is she okay?”  
“Yeah her wrist is broken”  
“Ow”  
“Yea but she was quite calm about it actually”  
“Really?”  
I hear talking in the background.  
“Who are you with?”  
“Just Niall and Louis”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah” he says “Do you want to hang out?”  
“Zayn really?” I sigh  
I love zany and all but sometimes he is blind. He thinks me being tired means lets go somewhere and when I’m not tired let’s stay home.  
“Well” he says drawling out the L  
“What?”  
“We are outside”  
“Where?”  
“Your house”  
“My house” I say confused   
“Yes now open the door”  
I stand up and walk to the door and peek into the hole and see them piling out of the car. I sigh and open the door and motion them in.  
I close the door when zany walks in.  
“Take off your shoes” I mutter to them as I walk into the living room.  
“What do you have on your shirt?” I hear a voice ask  
I turn around and see Louis looking at my torso and I look down and see my black shirt fool with the food I was cleaning up in the kitchen.  
“Oh I didn’t even notice. Hold on I’m going to change” I turn around and look at zany and Niall.  
“Do you want to change I think you guys left some clothes here”  
Niall shakes his head but zany nods and follows me up the stairs to my room to change.  
\-----_---  
I finish changing first and start walking down the stairs. I am wearing only a pair of sweats and a white shirt. I walk into the living room but before I do I hear Niall and Louis talking.  
“He has a big house” I hear Louis say  
“Hu” Niall says  
“Harry he has a big house” Louis says again  
“Oh yeah he does actually.”  
“Is it just him or…”  
“Err no”  
“So who does he live with?”  
I hear Niall sigh  
“Look Louis” Niall starts “Harry has a rough past and everything and it’s not my place to say. But he lives with his little sister and that’s it. He is broken and I know he puts on a brave face on for Gemma-“  
“Gemma is Harry’s sister?”  
“Yeah. Anyway he doesn’t like to talk about it so don’t ask. He needs someone and he always says he doesn’t but I know he does. So does Zayn and I know you need someone to an-“  
“No I don’t” I hear Louis say defensively.  
“Yes you do Louis”  
“No I don’t. Maybe I just want to be alone”  
“No one wants to be alone. Not you or Harry”  
I choose that time to make my presence known.  
“Hey Niall are you sure you don’t want to change?”  
“Yeah” he says as he turns and smiles.  
I nod “Do you guys want anything to drink?” I say with a smile  
“Water” Louis says  
“Pop” Niall says  
“Okay” I say with a smile as I turn around.  
When I turn around my smile drops and I walk into the kitchen to get the drinks.  
I close my eyes and think about what Niall said.  
“He is broken and he needs someone”  
Maybe it is true and I’m just fooling myself.  
But would that person be Louis?


	6. 5

Harry POV

 

 

So its 4am and were still up. I don't know why we are. Like fuck.

 

We are watching some movie and it's pretty retarded in my opinion. Louis is sitting next to me while Zayn and Niall are cuddling on the other side of the couch.

I see louis squirm a bit and I see him I inching towards me and I bite my lip.

But the little moment is ruined when a little voice is heard behind me.

"Harry?"

I turn around an see Gemma standing there rubbing her eyes with her good arm.

"Gem? What's wrong?" I say while I stand up and start walking towards her.

"My arm hurts" she mumbles as she sees everyone look at her. She steps closer to me trying to hide herself.

"Hey gem" I hear Zayn say

She looks at him and waves shyly.

"C'mon ill give you come Advil and we will go to bed okay?"

She nods.

"Can you sleep with me?"

She looks up at me with her big green eyes. How can I say no?

"Of course"

I grab some the children Advil and give her one. We walk into the living room and find them turning off the TV.

"Uh you guys could take the guest rooms or my room since ill be with gem"

"We'll take your room"Niall says "Lou will have the guest room"

I nod. I lean down and pick up gem and start walking towards the alarm.

"Okay no one open any doors or windows. The house is armed"

We walk up the stairs and I turn into gems room across the hall from mine. She climbs under the blankets and pats her bed next to her. I take off my shoes and pants. I stay in my boxers. She makes a face at my shirt and gets out of bed and runs out if the room.

"Gem where you going?"

"Hold on!" She calls back

All three of them watch her as she runs back in the room with one of my shirts she bought me for Christmas. Well Zayn helped her buy it but she picks it out. They customized it on some website and ordered it. I have like 10 different shirts she made.

It's a pink shirt with hearts and stars on it with pictures if the Disney princesses.

"Here" she says as she climbs back on the bed

I grab the shirt and I bottom mine. She lays down and waits for me. I slip on the shirt and I hear them laugh. I turn and glare at them.

"Go to bed you three" I say

"You look pretty harry" Niall says

"Shut up" I mumble

I look and even louis is smiling. I feel a flutter in my stomach. I climb into her bed and go under the covers. She leans toward me.

"Goodnight Nini, Zanny and person I don't know" she says towards the three boys at the door.

"Goodnight" they say

They nod towards me and Zayn shows louis to the guest room. They close the door since I'm in here and she cuddles towards me.

"Night hazzy"

"Night gem"

\------------------

I wake up to a burning smell. I sit up fast and see gem is not next to me. I stagger up and rush out of the room. My legs are still a little wobbly from sleep.

Going down the stairs I almost face plant the first couple of steps down. I catch myself before I hit my ultimate death.

I see smoke on the ceiling and run to the kitchen. I stub my toe against a chair when coming in.

"Fuck!"

Pain shoots through my pinky and I hop the rest of the way. I open the kitchen door to see a big flame. I watch Zayn grab the fire extinguisher and spray the stove.

I stand there mouth a gape as I take in the mess. I see gem standing on a stool next to the stove. She gets the foam all over her and Niall.

I feel anger bubble inside me as I see that she could have gotten hurt.

"What the fuck! Look at the kitchen! I stayed up late cleaning it up, just to have you guys wreck it again!" I say

I walk towards Gemma and pick her up.

"C'mon ill start a bath"

I send them a glare and take her upstairs.

I start the bubble bath. The water only goes past her legs when sitting down. She won't drown if I leave her.

She undresses and gets in.

"I'll be right back to wash your hair okay" she nods

I rush back downstairs and see them just standing there.

They jump when they see me at the door still fuming.

"You could have just woken me up if you wanted breakfast"I say harshly "Instead of almost setting fire to the house. And most of all having Gemma standing right next to the flame!"

"How can you guys be so irresponsible!"

"We didn't want to wake you up Haz. You hardly get any sleep as it is and we wanted to make you something to eat. It was Gem idea she didn't want to wake you up" Zayn says

I glare at them but my anger as soften.

"Clean this up" I mutter as I leave the room to help gem wash her hair.

My eyes see blue eyes following me as I leave the room.

\-----------

After I finish with gem's bath and they finish cleaning the kitchen. Gem takes Zayn to her room and wants to play a game. I think it is tea party or hair stylist. I don't know.

She is comfortable with Niall and Zayn. But she doesn't know Louis so she is a bit shy around him.

I sigh as I close my eyes but open them as I hear my door open.

"Haz" I hear Zayn says

I ignore him

"Harry"

I sigh and open my eyes.

"What?" I grumble

He comes in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful this morning"

I don't answer and he sighs.

"We just wanted you to be happy"

I groan.

"Why do you guys keep saying I'm not happy? I am!"

"No your not Harry. You just think you are. We could see how sad you are. Even gem ca-"

"Stop okay"

I sit up and walk towards my closet. I grab a pair of sweats, boxers, and a plain black shirt. I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower. Zayn stands at the door looking at me as I strip down to the nude and get in the shower.

"God haz. What happened to you?" He says with a sigh "you were so happy and full of life. Songs just running through you. Now you could barley finish one song a week"

"It's just writers block" I say through the water as I scrub my body an hair. I rinse my hair and body. I step out when louis walks in.

"It's not writer block! You just say that becau-"

"Shut up" I say quickly as I see louis eyes widen at my nakedness.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I grab another and run it through my hair. I throw it over the shower curtain and step out of the steam filled bathroom.

Louis is still standing their ogling my body.

"Do you guys just stand naked in front if each other?" He asks

Zayn just shrugs.

"It's nothing I haven't seen"

I grab my boxers and slip them on and my shirt. I put my legs into my sweats as I walk out of the room and towards Gems.

I peek in and see her putting in bows in Niall hair. She is talking to Niall and he is making her laugh. I smile at the sight of them.

I feel Zayn's presence beside me.

"This" I say looking towards her smiling face. "Is what I live for"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn my head towards him. I see louis on his tippy toes looking over my shoulder. He smiles at the sight of them and drops back down on the balls of his feet.

He walks to my other side.

"Then maybe live more for her. She wants to see you happy Haz. She knows your not. Well not fully happy"

I see gem look up and smiles showing her dimples. She runs towards me and hugs my legs.

"Hazzy! I want to do your hair!" She giggles and I let her lead me to the kid size chair. But before I could go far I turn to louis.

"Is a new date still on?"

He purses his lips and nods with a small smile.

I turn back to gem and let her do whatever to my hair. Yeah maybe it is time to be happy... For me.

\---------------

 

Tell me what you think

thanks for reading


	7. 6

Harry POV:

 

 

 

The date is being set for today. It's been a week since he came to my house. I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection.

 

"Harry?"

 

I turn and see Gemma looking at me.

 

"Yes my love" I say while I turn back to the mirror and grab my tooth brush.

 

"You’re going on a date?"

 

"Yes"

 

"With Louis?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to"

 

She furrow her eyebrows. "Is Zany making you? Like last time"

 

I laugh "No"

 

"Oh well that's good"

 

"Why do you not want me to go?"

 

She shakes he head. "No. I was just asking" she says in a small voice.

 

I spit out the paste and rinse my mouth.

 

She is watching me carefully.

 

I'm in my bathroom in nothing but a towel around my waist.

 

I crouch in front of her making sure my towel is secure first.

 

I raise my eyebrows at her and she giggles.

 

"What is it Gem?" I ask her.

 

She bites her bottom lip and puts her small hands on my shoulders.

 

"Can I pick your outfit?" she asks innocently.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because"

 

"Because?"

 

 

 

"Because please! I'll make you pretty for Louis"

 

I laugh but say yes. I love seeing her smile on her face so how can I say no?

 

She squeals and runs to my closet doors and opens them. She starts moving clothes around and mumbling to herself.

 

“This one’s nice”

 

“Not this one”

 

“Ewe”

 

“Why does he have this?”

 

“Gross color”

 

“Yellow”

 

And etc.

 

She grabs black jeans and hand them to me. “Here put these on”

 

“Yes Ma’am”

 

I grab some boxers and I turn and see her looking at the shirts again. I quickly put on my boxers then start tugging the jeans on. My legs are slightly wet so they are kind of difficult to put on.

 

“Here” I hear her small voice say while I button my jeans.

 

She is holding out my heart Burberry shirt that she got me for Christmas with Zayn. 

 

“Really?” I ask her

 

“I like hearts and it is pretty”

 

I slip in over my shoulders and start buttoning it.

 

She starts pushing my legs and I look down at her. I walk in the direction she is taking me.

 

The bathroom.

 

“Now sit down” she says as she pushes the chair towards me.

 

I take a seat and she grabs her brush and puts in my hair and starts combing through it. I wince when I feel a tug. “Owe’ I mumble

 

“Well it wouldn’t hurt if you didn’t have knots” she says in a mocking town I would usually say to her.

 

“Yea, yea, yea”

 

She grabs the blow dryer and turns it on and blows her face. She giggles then turns it towards me and starts drying my hair. I don’t have the heart to tell her that I would like to do my hair but I’ll let her have her fun.

 

After my hair is somewhat dry she grabs her comb and just starts pushing my hair to the side and stuff then steps back and then back again.

 

“Is Lou giving you lessons?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she says you’re going to need all the help you could get. I don’t know what that means but she told me to say that when you ask”

 

I shake my head while I laugh.

 

She steps back again and smiles.

 

“All done”

 

I stand up and look into the mirror.

 

Wow

 

She actually did really well. My hair is actually tamed a bit.

 

“Thank you Gem!”

 

“Welcome”

 

She smiles at me and goes to my dresser and grabs my cologne and hands it to me. I spray some on me.

 

“Now you look pretty for Louis” she says as she claps her hands.

 

“Now what is it you want for helping me?”

 

She smirks “I want to color my hair like Lou” she says sweetly

 

Hell no.

 

“No” I say as I walk towards my bed and grab my boots.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re not old enough”

 

“Then when?”

 

“When you are married”

 

“Fine” she says as she stomps her feet “Then I will”

 

“Okay” I say with a laugh

 

I hear the doorbell go off and I’m still putting on my boots because they are hard as fuck. Gem eyes light up and she rushes out of the room.

 

“Gem!” I shout

 

I hear her laughs the door opens.

 

“Front door opened” The alarm system said.

 

I had it set to that since now Gem likes to open doors and runs out. It gave me a heart attack a week ago. To say she was on time out for an hour is good.

 

I finally have my boots on and running down the hall to the stairs but stopping when I hear her tiny voice talking to a male’s voice.

 

“Now Louis you will not hurt my Harry. Right?”

 

“Err… yes- I mean no, uh I will not hurt your Harry”

 

“Good because if you do… I’ll have Zayn kick your butt”

 

I start walking down the stairs. “Gem what are you doing?”

 

“Nothing” she says innocently as she turns around smiling at me.

 

“Sure” I say to her playfully

 

I walk up to them and put my hand on her head. “Alright now go grab your stuff so I could take you to Lou’s”

 

She turns around and runs back up the stairs to grab her overnight bag.

 

I turn to Louis. “Hi”

 

“Hi”

 

I lick my lips and smile at him.

 

“So where are we going tonight?” I ask

 

“To the fair”

 

“Very cliché” I say with a chuckle.

 

“I like fairs… or do you want to do something else?” he says nervously.

 

“Nah. The fair is good I was just joking. I haven’t been to a fair since… well high school I think”

 

“Really?” he says surprised

 

“Yeah”

 

“Harry! Where is my pinky?”

 

“Her what?”

 

“Her blanket” I say to him and he nods understanding.

 

“It’s on your bed Gem!” I yell up the stairs

 

“No it’s not!”

 

I sigh “Alright I’m-“

 

“Found it!” she shouts as she comes running down the stairs.

 

“Slow down! We don’t want another accident. Careful with your cast” I huff out as she almost trips on the last step and almost giving me a stroke as I catch her.

 

She turns her head and smiles at me, I frown back at her.

 

I set her down and grab her night bag from her arm. She carries her blanky as we walk outside.

 

“Can we take my car? It has the car seat and everything”

 

“Yeah sure”

 

We walk towards my car and I open the back door and pick up Gem. I set her in the car seat and strap her in.

 

Louis is already in the passenger seat. I climb in and when I turn on the car the Frozen soundtrack starts playing.

 

I feel my cheeks turn red as I quickly shut off the radio. As “Do you want to build a snow man” came on.

 

I hear a whine from the back. “Harry! I want to listen to it”

 

“Not now Gemma”

 

She pouts and crosses her arms.

 

I hear Louis chuckle beside me and I turn to him. He is looking out the window trying to hold in his smile.

 

Maybe this won't be so bad...this time.

\------------------------------------

Tell me what you think  
thanks for reading:D


End file.
